The Curious Want
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Sam and Dean are having alone time, but Castiel shows up. Sam/Dean/Castiel heavy slash. threesome, winchestiel. bottom!sam, bottom!cas.


Sam's groans were hitting his ears, and he was clutching to his arm like he couldn't let go or Dean would float away. Sam was wrapping his leg tighter around his hip to pull him closer, deeper inside him, whimpering against Dean's ear when he did. Dean's own breathing was labored and whenever he breathed out he could feel the slick tip of Sam's cock against his belly slip just a little up, down and then up again. They hardly ever did it like this. They had started out just kissing and neither one of them wanted to let go for two seconds so they could find a position. It was Sam who suggested it, in the form of hiking up his leg until his knee was just nudging Dean's ribs and begged for him to hurry up. He didn't have to wait long on account of having already had sex once in the shower, where they pretty much knew it would come to this when Sam got on his knees in the bathroom and started to lick at his brother's re-hardening cock. They didn't even bother getting dressed.

"Dean. Dean, harder. Oh, God please." Sam kissed sloppily at his neck, bringing him back to the present as he rammed himself in harder, the hand on Sam's thigh pulling him closer. The younger Winchester whined and bucked against him, breathing ragged against his brother's Adams apple, mouth wide open with his eyes fluttered closed. Dean tightened his other hand in the blanket covering their chests down from where his arm was bent and cradling Sam's head. He made the most of his little brother's request and the bed started to rock, their noises starting to escalate to match the creaks of the mattress and headboard. There's a soft gasp and Dean's first reaction is that it was Sammy, but it comes from his other ear's range and that throws him off.

He slowed his thrusts and heard his brother's protests, but he has to just for a moment. He shifted a bit and turned his head with Sam trying to pull him back to him. Dean was a bit startled the second he saw black dress pants, but the tan of a long coat eased his mind somewhat. He moved his eyes up and there's blue ones looking back at him, an emotional mix of being bemused and curious being held in them. Dean blinked just to make sure he was seeing correctly and huffs out, "What the fuck, Cas?"

Sam went still for a moment. It was cold on his torso, on his cock from where Dean had pulled away from crushing them together, and he opened his eyes to see under the curve of Dean's jaw. Yes, Castiel was standing there, and he was staring. The angel shifted his weight from one foot to the other and did an odd slight opening and closing of his hands from where they were hanging at his sides. His voice is gravel rough as he grabs for something to say, "I..." His eyes flicked away from Dean's, to where Sam's exposed cock was peeking out from the olive colored blanket. He swallowed hard. He looked into Sam's eyes just to check them, then almost shyly looked away.

Dean waited for a response. He didn't want to stop, especially when he was still deep inside Sam and his cock was throbbing for _something_, but Cas' eyes were darting as he thought and looked and thought some more. He did a little exploration of his own, the vessel showing signs of nervousness, the hair at the nape of the angel's neck a bit sweaty. Cas swallowed again and Dean watched his Adams apple bob. It was only then that he let his eyes drift to the front of those dress pants. Cas was hard, a bulge right between his legs and his thighs were shaking a bit. A wave of something hit him and he had to hold back a groan at how erotic he found the moment. In his ear, Sam sighed shakily, feeling how his cock twitched, "Dean, yeah."

And it clicked. Cas opened his mouth from where he'd closed it to think but his head snapped down to look at Dean's hand pulled at his coat. He looked up at him in confusion, but the Winchester's face had eased out, a slow smile at his lips, "You like it, Cas?"

"Tugging on my coat isn't what I'd call enjoyable, Dean." He replied a bit cautiously as he was forced to take a step forward. Moving with the appendage between his legs when hard wasn't something he enjoyed either.

Dean's hand left his coat after he'd taken another step closer, and Castiel watched as the hand curled around the younger Winchester's length, pumping with what looked like the intent of making milky clear fluid coax out from the tip. When Sam whimpered he looked up immediately, seeing his lip pulled between his teeth and his eyes squeezed closed. Sam stuttered over his words, "God, Dean. Y-You're gonna make me lose it."

"Lose what?" He asked and ignored how his bulge twitched, because he was concerned for Sam. Dean's hand quickly stopped and he jumped when it slid around the back of his thigh, fingertips curling right under the bulge in his pants.

"Cas, do you wanna come and lay down? You can, you know." Dean was looking up at him, the blanket moving and both Winchesters gasping softly as they moved apart.

"I know what you and Sam are doing under the blanket." He said just because he wanted them to know. They were having sex. Castiel didn't know how exactly it worked with two men, never having done that much research on human mating, but he didn't mind. Although he did want to know why they made the noises they did, even though they made him shaky and sweaty, made the flesh between his legs ache and press against his underwear.

"Yeah. You wanna be a part of it?" The older Winchester gave another question, wetting his lips. He was going to let Cas choose this.

"I don't see how that would work." The angel tilted his head to the side, mentally trying to put himself in between the two men. He couldn't see it, but he still wanted it. He was attracted to the promise of being pressed against strong chests and having those noises in his ears, echoing from Sam and Dean's lips.

"It's okay, Cas." Sam spoke up, caring even though his voice was a wrecked mess, crackling in certain spots. He held his hand out to him, "We can show you. I think you'll like it."

He took a moment, then nodded, "...Okay. What do you need me to do?"

Dean smiled, rubbing his thumb against the back of Cas' thigh, "You should get undressed. Uh, disrobe, if you want it more formal."

He leaned down a little and hushed his voice. He was embarrassed, "But it's... it's hard. And uncomfortable."

The older Winchester moved his hand around and gently cupped the angel between the legs, causing a shocked gasp. He shushed him softly, looking up at him, "It'll feel better if you take the clothing _off_, Cas. Keeping them on hurts more."

And he started to undress immediately. Tugging loose his tie and fiddling with the buttons, pulling it apart with three left, letting both fabrics fall to the floor. The Winchesters had sat up a bit to watch him. He whimpered when he leaned down and untied his shoes, slipping his feet out when he stood again. He decided to keep his socks on. He un-tucked the leather of his belt from the clasp and left it, letting out a deep breath as he worked at the button and zipper of his pants. He let them fall down his legs and glanced nervous up at Sam and Dean, both of them watching him with heavy eyes.

"Go ahead. Take 'em off, Cas." Dean told him, voice low. Castiel shuddered as his vessel's heart boomed in his chest and he nodded, carefully taking down the boxer briefs. He sighed at some of the pressure being gone, pain not so bad as the underwear pooled at his ankles. His length bobbed when he kicked them away.

"Woah." Sam breathed out, moving the hair from his eyes to see Cas' naked body. All porcelain skin and lean muscle, deep V that made the dip of his hips and curved to the place where he couldn't keep his eyes off. The angel was painfully hard, tip of his cock red and starting to bead with precome. Sam bit his lip and reached around to uncover them, "Cas, come here."

Castiel's eyes widened when the younger Winchester pulled back the covers, exposing himself and Dean. They were beautiful. Muscled bodies slick with sweat, Dean's length more wet but they were both equally hard, just like Castiel himself. He licked his lips and did as he was told, crawling onto the bed between the two of them in the space available. Dean grabbed his hand, so he settled himself facing him, and the blanket was draped over all three of them. It smelled musty, heated and Cas liked it. Dean moved the angel's hand so it hung around his middle. Cas felt Sam's body align up against his, and he started when he felt the nudge of his cock to his ass. Dean took his face in his hands, "Hey, it's okay. We're gonna show you everything, okay? ...Let us feel around, get to know your body."

"Okay, Dean." He agreed, and watched as Dean leaned in. The older Winchester's lips pressed to his, a kiss. He didn't know much of how to respond, but tried the way he'd seen other people before, the way the brothers kissed. He moved his lips against Dean's, not a bad sensation to engage in. Dean's mouth opened, tongue touching forward to the angel's bottom lip. Castiel tried to look down and see, mumbling, "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to kiss you." He said with patience, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Cas' scruffy jaw. He poked out his tongue again and ran a line along his lip, feeling him open up a little. He sucked the angel's full bottom lip between his teeth and bit at it softly, hearing a soft noise slip from him.

Sam's hands moved up his back then back down, before slipping around to run along his hip bone. He nuzzled at Castiel's ear with his nose, whispering, "I'm gonna touch you, Cas. Gonna give you a little relief."

"Yes, Sam." He mumbled into Dean's mouth, fitting his hand into the curve of the older Winchester's side. His skin was warm and Castiel liked the way his body slanted. A bit of familiarization from when he pieced Dean back together all that time ago. It put him more at ease. But he wasn't ready for when Sam's hand moved, wrapping around his length and giving a few pumps, causing him to cry out against Dean's mouth at the sudden surge of pleasured pain. He'd never touched it before, and it was a very huge relief even though he still ached. His body jerked forward without his permission and he pulled away from Dean to try and look down.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." The older Winchester told him in a rush, sounding concerned. He pulled back the blanket a bit so he could see, watching him gasp at Sam's hand slowly working up and down on him.

"It'll feel better, Cas. You've never touched here before, have you?" Sam's voice was soft in his ear, lips pressing kisses at the back of his neck.

"N-No." He whimpered lowly, eying the scene in front of him. Dean's cock was an inch from his, throbbing and thick. Dean was just about as long as Castiel, but thicker than him, and the angel was moving his hand down along the jut of his hip and taking a hold of him, "I do it like Sam is?" Dean nodded and he gave a soft tug, getting a hiss. He was more careful, rubbing the inside of his hand up and down him, "You were inside Sam."

"Yeah," Dean sighed, rocking into Cas' loose hand. He rested their foreheads together, "You wanna try it? Sam's still open."

"I want... I want to be," He told him, pushing back against the younger brother's cock. He breathed out, "Please?"

It took Dean a moment to figure out what the angel meant, and he groaned when he realized what Cas wanted. He reached down and removed his hand from his cock, "You want Sam inside you?"

"Yes, Dean." Castiel groaned softly when Sam's hand left him, moving to run up along his thigh, around to his ass. Dean moved away from him, only for a moment, passing something back to his brother.

"It might hurt a little at first, Cas. But I know you can do it." Dean said and got his hand around his cock, thumbing at the tip. Cas whimpered, precome leaking out.

Sam slicked up two of his fingers with the lube Dean had passed him. He swallowed hard and kissed the angel's shoulder, "Dean."

The older Winchester nodded and grabbed Cas' thigh, hitching it up on his hip. Castiel's eyes went wide when Sam's fingers touched to his hole, but he heard whispers of "Relax, relax". So he did, letting his body relax and he felt something breach him, a steady pressure easing inside him. He was suddenly short of breath, "O-Oh."

"I'm sorry, Cas. You're just so tight." Sam mumbled against his hair, gently easing to open him up, the angel's body relaxed and unmoving for him.

"Sorry?" He furrowed his brows and gasped as Sam's hand bumped his body. He had a finger inside him. His length throbbed and he shifted slightly. It felt odd, but it didn't hurt. Dean brushed his thumb against his jaw, made him look at him.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and the angel shook his head.

"No. Can he hurry up? Sam, please?"

Both brothers peered around at each other before sharing a soft laugh. They both planted kisses to the angel, Dean giving one to his lips; Sam to his shoulder again. The younger Winchester slid his index finger in next to the middle one, pumping them in and out of the angel's body. Cas was starting to move with him, rock himself back and forth when he would push his fingers back in. He let Dean kiss him again, more breathy than before. He made a loud, wavering noise when Sam crooked his fingers, brushing against something inside him.

"S-Sam. Sam, what... Again. Please, again." He arced his hips back, moaning into the older brother's mouth when his requests were fulfilled. Dean's tongue slipped into his mouth and he wondered what to do. He experimentally flicked his tongue against Dean's, getting a good reaction in the form of a groan, the man's hips pressing against his.

The angel keened, bucking as Sam worked a third finger into him, thrusting and stretching him out. Dean broke the kiss and ducked his head, pressing his lips to his pulse point before biting down. Castiel made a broken noise, "Dean!"

"I can't wait to hear every noise you make." Sam growled into the back of his neck, slipping his fingers out of him. Cas whimpered and nudged his hips back in search of him, and was met with something much bigger being set against him.

Dean licked a line up the tendon in his neck, "You're gonna love this, Cas. The exact moment he pushes in, it's unbelievable."

"I'm fairly certain I'll-O-Oh, oh!" He lost the rest of his sentence in a long, gasping moan as Sam eased himself in, one continuous thrust until he was buried inside him. He gripped to Dean and looked at him with wide eyes. He whimpered, clenching his inner muscles without meaning to, not used to the intrusion.

"Dean, he's so tight. He's so fucking tight." Sam groaned, trying to keep his hips still. He wanted so badly just to pound into that hot, dizzily constricting body, but he wanted to praise the angel on how good he was doing. He peppered kisses along his neck, his hair, his shoulder, "So good, Cas. So, so amazing." He gripped tight on Cas' hip, pressing against him just a little more to let him feel how close they were, "See how good we fit? How close we are?"

"Sam, please." Castiel begged, lips brushing Dean's as he spoke, forcing himself not to move back on him. They were already so pressed up against each other, held by him and Dean that he didn't think they'd let him move freely yet anyway. He moaned loudly when Sam shifted and started to pull out, "No, no. Sam, no."

"Just give it to him, Sammy. He really needs it." Dean's voice was gruff, deep and scratchy with sex. He dug his nails into the flesh of the angel's thigh and hiked his leg up a little more to keep him open. Sam forced himself back in roughly, starting a stern rhythm with him.

The angel whimpered loudly and breathed hard as pleasure surged throughout his body. He took Dean's face in his hands and pulled him close, planting a sloppy kiss that was instantly corrected and reciprocated. He worked his hips with Sam's thrusts, finding pushing to meet him forced Sam deeper. It made his toes curl whenever he'd be filled and they'd meet again.

Dean dug his fingers into the flesh of Cas' thigh and moaned as the angel was quick to learn, tongue touching all over the inside of his mouth. He pulled away when he needed to breathe and kissed his chin, nudging his head to the side to press lavish kisses to his neck. Sam angled his thrusts with the intent of hitting that spot inside his new lover, hearing when he did. Castiel was loud, but it was a good loud, and Sam wanted to coax out more noises. He placed a kiss to the angel's temple when he saw him turn his head. Cas whined as another hit was delivered to that amazing spot.

"Sam. Sam, please. K-Kiss me." He requested breathlessly. Sam leaned and sealed their mouths together, bucking into him a bit rougher than he thought he should have. The angel cried out against his lips, body convulsing as the pleasure became overwhelming, had him gasping as all that painful pressure leaving him. It was spilling out of him and he heard Dean groaning as he watched them. A hand wrapped around his length and pumped a few times, making him twitch and moan at how overstimulated he felt now. He clamped down on Sam's cock still moving in and out of him.

"That's good, Cas. So, so good." Dean slid his hand up and down him slowly, coaxing the last of his orgasm out of him. He looked up at Sam, "Sounds amazing when he comes. Doesn't he, Sammy?"

"Fuck yeah." The younger Winchester slowed his hips, going to pull out so he could finish himself off. Castiel reaching back to hold them together stopped him.

"K-Keep going." He just about begged, voice gritty and out of breath. He looked back to Dean, then down, surveying their bodies. White covered the older Winchester's hand and he knew it came from him. He moved his own hand down, wrapping it around the man's length and trying with a shaky hand to touch him like he was touched, "I want to hear the sounds."

Dean nodded and helped him find a grip and rhythm with his own hand, communicating in a look and slight nod with Sam to tell him that it was okay to keep going. The younger Winchester slid back into him, resuming his thrusts. Castiel pushed back against him each time and whined, convulsing a bit as the snapping forward of Sam's hips got rougher. He jerked his hand faster and heard those noises. So pleasured, so desperate and he moaned along with them, gasping loudly when Sam shouted, filling him up as he climaxed.

"Oh fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned and bucked forward, come splattering the angel's hand and their stomachs. Castiel's hand continued to move on him, breathing labored as the Winchesters rode out their orgasms. The two men placed kisses to his skin, pressing against him, and the angel heard his own groan distantly as he climaxed again, shuddering in his spot. There were hands everywhere to work him through it, then heavy breathing as they tried to calm down.

"Fuck." Sam sighed as he gently withdrew his softening length, slinging an arm around Cas' middle, "Amazing."

Dean nuzzled the angel's hair and smiled when he set his hand back on the curve of his side, smearing their mixed come onto his skin, "You can say that again."

"No, I heard him." Cas breathed out and hummed when Sam's lips pressed to the side of his neck, a lazy chuckle following it.

"It's just a figure of speech." He whispered, rubbing Castiel's stomach and being able to touch Dean's abdomen from how close they were. They were all slick with sweat and come and saliva, and it was cold as their bodies cooled down.

"Oh." The angel nodded softly, "...I feel sticky."

"You wanna-" Dean started, but then there was a tingle and whoosh of air. All of them were clean, "...take a shower?"

"Um, yes. I would like that." Castiel said a bit embarrassingly, half forgetting that humans cleaned themselves that way. He'd never showered before, just cleaned himself up the way he was taught when he was small. But nonetheless, they untangled themselves from each other and the two men held his hands as they padded off to the bathroom.

When Dean walked in, the shower looked larger than he remembered. He chuckled and claimed the angel's mouth with his own, letting Sam start the water before walking back over to them. Castiel made a soft surprised noise when another pair of lips joined the kiss. Sam swiped his tongue over his, Dean kissing at his top lip. He tugged softly at Dean's bottom lip with his teeth then Sam claimed his brother's mouth. The angel pulled out of the kiss and sighed shakily, watching as the two men pulled apart, "I like this very much."

Sam and Dean chuckled, pulling him along to the shower.


End file.
